


The Hamilton Smut Book

by ZASNobody



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZASNobody/pseuds/ZASNobody
Summary: Okay wow, well that was long as fuck, longer than my other one actually. I originally didn't plan to make it this long or have as much fluff but then more ideas kept on piling up in my head and I just said fuck it ya know?





	1. Thomas Jefferson's Coming Home

"Lord he's been off in Paris for so long..." John Laurens thought to himself, his hands on either side of his freckled cheeks, sitting in the male locker room on a small bench.

It had been a while since he's spoken to his lover and even longer since he's seen the southern gentleman. Him. Thomas Jefferson. His Jefferson, his sweet little Tommy. 

Although 'little' wasn't exactly the correct word to use to describe Thomas nor his elaborate and opinionated personality. Actually scratch that, it wasn't the word used to describe anything about Thomas in general. His smile, his sweet chuckle, his hands, his height, his round soft chocolate brown eyes. 

His sweet thick cock or his sheer amount of jizz that Laurens would swallow nightly...

John blushed the color of raspberries at the latter thought while putting on his cheer leading outfit, pulling up the white and bright yellow skirt around his waist.

But soon the sweet sensual thoughts of Thomas seemed to disintegrate in his head, as he began to think about how his boyfriend abruptly stopped talking to him about five days ago. He felt the rush of anxiety shoot through his mind as recalled that fact. He stood up to put on the top part of the cheerleaders uniform, the words 'King's College' written in bold red on the back.

John slumped back down on the bench and let out of breath he didn't even know he was holding. Things were going so well in their relationship or at least he thought it was, so why would Thomas just suddenly stop talking to him? 

Had he done something wrong? No, at least not anything that the South Carolinian knew of. As a matter of fact, the last time they spoke to one another they were having a lively conversation about Macaroni and Cheese of all things.

As soon as that thought left him another thought hit him over the head like a ton of bricks. "What if he's cheating."

"No. No. No" John chided himself out loud. He knew Thomas, hell sometimes he knew Thomas better than Thomas knew Thomas. And he knows with every fiber of his being that Jefferson would never cheat on someone. He's never even hinted at cheating before, and it would be extremely uncharacteristic for the southern etiquette raised man to even think of doing that. Right?

John bit his lip at the thought, and swallowed hard. He put on his socks next, as the thoughts whirled around in his head like a hurricane. He remembered Thomas mentioning something during a phone call that they had together one time, something that made Laurens' feel anxious.

His left shoe came on next pulling it around his ankle. John had called Thomas three times when he first landed in France to check up on him. The first two Thomas missed, the two calls being thirty minutes apart. The third one he had answered, and when John asked him how he was and what he was doing, his answer made him feel cold all over.

"I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies."

John's right shoe popped on quickly, just as Thomas answer bobbed around in his head yet again. Three years, it's been three years since the taller man's said that and that response is still swimming around in John's head.

John rose to his feet and on strolled over to a large full-body mirror. He sighed and pulled a small black hair tie off of his wrist and tied up his mass of perfectly groomed brunette curls into a single low ponytail at the base of his neck.

He looked back and forth in the room that he was in alone before looking at himself again. Of course he was alone all the football players had got into their own uniforms and left about fifteen minutes ago.

Feeling a bit stupid for doing that John turned back towards the mirror and took in a deep breath. "Alright Laurens you've got it this time."

Just as he finished up his sentence he pushed his knees together while still standing, shifting his weight on to the balls of his feet, lifting his ankles upwards slightly. He made the number two counting gesture with both of his hands and leaned forward slightly, trying his hardest not to fall face first into the mirror.

Just when he believes that he's finally got this stance right he feels himself losing his balance, catching himself by putting his ankles down and standing normally. "I'm never going to get this dumb ass pose right."

Angelica; the captain of the cheer leading squad, was the one who came up with the engenius idea to have the entire cheerleading team make it this peculiar pose at the end of their dance routine.

Though to be perfectly fair it wasn't originally her idea, it was actually Peggy's. The youngest of the Schuyler sisters had found herself being entranced by the world that is anime and is completely obsessed with it. Calling Alexander and Eliza a 'Kawaii Couple' and would sing so much K-pop that Laurens had came to the conclusion that she would die if she didn't at least sing twenty songs a day.

So when Angelica's baby sister came up to her begging her with practically all her soul to put in what she calls a 'Sailor Moon pose' with big watering puppy dog eyes, Angelica's usually dismissive demeanor turned into a pool of sympathetic emotions and she allowed it.

John huffed to himself and felt a tiny bit of frustration built up inside himself before he just exhaled it all out, getting angry wasn't going to fix the fact that he couldn't get this stupid pose right.

He walked back over to the bench and picked up his phone, checking the time. It was bad enough he was the only person who couldn't get this pose right, the last thing he needed was to be late too. 

It read eight thirty five, good. It gave him about twenty five minutes to get to the field that way he could be accounted for role call before the game started.

Unlike all of the others on the cheer squad John was male, meaning that he couldn't be accounted for role unlike the others. All of the others were called while they were dressing in the locker room. Which made it easier for them, but of course Laurens couldn't be in there so they always checked him out on the field.

Although being the only guy wasn't so bad the only downside that came of it honestly was the other students; particularly the football players, poking fun at him. But he was already used to bullying and what not being a LGBT student and all. 

He's been a cheerleader for all four years of college the first year of it being pure bliss because if anybody even looked like they were threatening John, Thomas would bash their teeth out.

And nobody even dared to talk shit about Thomas for a multitude of reasons one of them being the fact that the Virginian is stupid rich, some students even saying he uses Ben Franklin's for toilet paper. Laurens is as well he just never announces it, and honestly he prefers to keep it that way.

Another reason was because they were apparently the school's 'LGBT OTP' or at least that's what Peggy calls them. 

His phone started chiming, snatching him from his thoughts. He looked down at it seeing that he was getting a call from 'Bestie Lexi'.

John picked up the phone and was immediately met with the familiar voice of Alexander. "Hey Jacky we're on our way to the game, we should be there in like ten minutes."

Wait, ten minutes? 

"John you're supposed to be in ze field non?" John's ears were met with the velvety voice of Lafayette. Wait Lafayette? But if Lafayette was out must mean Thomas is out to since both of the fluffy haired men were doing three years at the same college together in France. 

John swallowed a large lump in his throat, suddenly forgetting the fact that he only had ten minutes to meet the rest of the cheer squad. "Laff where's Thomas?"

There was a brief moment of silence and some quiet snickering in the background of the phone, the only thing he could hear was the low rumbling of the car they were in. Which didn't help John's nerves at all. "La-Laff?"

"Je suis still here moi amie, and Thomas is bien don't worry about him so much." Lafayette tries to say casually but John can see through it, he's hiding something he knows he is.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! What are you hiding!?" John said with a worried tone. Usually he'd be up for his friends antics, but considering the fact that he hasn't heard from Thomas in a week and this man was the only one who seems to know where he was at; let's just say he wasn't in the mood.

"Oh merde look at zat I'm getting 'nother call au revoir!" 

John's face blanched. "But this isn't even your pho-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Lafayette hung the phone up in his face. Leaving a flabbergasted, pissed off and anxious John Laurens on the other line.

"Fuck!" John screamed to no one in particular, feeling a sense of helplessness. At this very moment he was vulnerable and he hated that feeling with all his being. He checked his phone again, trying to find something to distract him from his feelings of distress, and he glanced at the time.

Eight fifty two.

"Fuck!" John screamed again this time though it's more or less to himself.

He grabbed his phone and rushed out of the locker room is quickly as he could. He didn't even bother putting his clothes in his locker, knowing good and damn well those football players were going to rip them to shreds because he didn't put them up.

He didn't care though, he didn't have the time to care. The only thing he had enough time to do was to get to the field on time. 

He ran as quickly as he could, which was pretty damn fast. Even though he was a grown man running in a crop top and a skirt, John's body was actually muscular as hell. As odd as it seemed, that was one of the reasons he joined the cheer team in the first place. He wanted to find a reason to keep his body in shape, all while keeping his flexibility in prime condition. In fact the only reason that he had to wear this uniform was because they didn't exactly have a male cheerleading uniform, not that it bothered John anyway. 

His nonchalantness about his uniform situation was probably due to the fact that his sense of masculinity wasn't paper thin.

The man kept running until he finally gained site of the field, seeing the back of Angelica's fluffy coils from afar. He made a beeline straight for the field, his sight went to tunnel vision and nothing else really mattered at the moment except for getting where he needed to be.

Well nothing else mattered until he found himself crashing into another person. Sending them flying backwards and John falling on top of them with enough force to send them both flying underneath the side of one of the large football stadiums with a thud.

"Shit I'm sorry, I'm just late right now I need to hurry up and get there before they start and-" John cut himself lost one part of the reason being that he realized that he was rambling, and the other part being a familiar cheer he heard being chanted from the fields. Although unable to see the people shouting them due to the blockage from the stadium.

"Give me a K-I-N-G!" The loud feminine voices said in unison from the field. 

"Uggggh" John hissed out loud, right before taking yet another deep breath. Well the way he saw it, he was already late so he might as well take his time getting there, it's not like he could be late twice. 

He tried to space back to the stranger realizing that he was still on top of them. But something is out then made his brain short circuit, and he soon figured out why.

The stranger pushed his coily jet-black hair out of his face and flashed his pearly whites. 

"So what'd I miss?" 

Thomas mother fucking Jefferson.

John just stared at him as his brain tried to piece together everything that has been happening for the past week. He slowly blinked as he stared at the man in complete disbelief and shock.

"Where have you been?" At that moment it was the only sentence John could possibly string together, as lame as it sounded.

"Uh France?" The taller man responded with his infamous jazzy sing-song southern accent, as well as his classic adorable grin that John had fallen in love with.

Before John could even come up with a response he felt another wave of emotions suddenly go through him, almost tearing him apart. His eyes started burning and he tried his hardest to blink back tears, but it proved to be useless. Hot liquid spilled down his burning cheeks, trembling lips, dripping off his chin and landing on Thomas' shirt.

Thomas's expression did a complete one eighty in a matter of seconds, going from sarcastic playfulness to genuine concern. He lifted one of his hands up and placed it on John's cheek, cupping the side of his tear streaked face. 

He tilted John's head to where he had to look at him. Thomas could see stray tears clinging to John lashes, he swallowed the knot in his throat, trying to say something coherent. "Jonny please don't cry hun."

Something about the way he called him 'hun' broke something inside of John, it was as if all the anger and worry from earlier washed away into relief. Thomas tensed, waiting for the man on top of him to slap him across the face like he had envisioned in his head oh so many times.

The shorter man blinked twice and then snatched up Thomas' shirt collar, lifting the darker man off the ground. 

The Virginian opened his mouth to speak giving John the perfect opportunity. Without even the slightest warning he smashed his lips against Thomas' pushing his tongue past Jefferson's lips before he has the time piece together what was happening.

Latching his arms around Thomas' neck and dragging him closer, John continued his rough kissing. Thomas still tasted like French vanilla and coco, his raven hair still twisted perfectly around John's caramel fingers, like it was created for this exact purpose.

Surprisingly it was Laurens being the first one who pulled back from the kiss panting and crying heavily. His lip trembled pathetically, staring at Thomas with his big glossy round hazel eyes, his cheeks matching the color of strawberries. "I was so worried..."

Thomas placed one of his hands down on the ground and lifted himself up once John had released him from his grip, with his other hand placed on John's shoulder. "I wanted to surprise ya."

"I thought I did something wrong." John said slowly, feeling the heat creep back into his cheeks and looked away from Thomas, biting his lip lightly. John swallowed hard at his next words. "Or that you were with someone else..."

Thomas smiled softly, brushing some stray curls that had escaped John's ponytail. "Darlin' nothin' in this wide world would ever make me leave you,"

Jefferson kissed away John's tears and rubbed his freckled cheek reassuringly. "Absolutely nothin'."

John had opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but Thomas cut him off as if he knew exactly what his lover was thinking. "And yeah I know I didn't answer any of your calls or texts, but I really didn't want ya to know I was comin'."

He smiled sheepishly and looked at Laurens with a sigh. "That's why I told Laff not to say anything. I know it seems like we were both ignoring you, but the whole time I couldn't wait to come back home and see your face."

John leaned into Thomas's hand against his cheek and let out a broken exhale. "You scared me..."

Thomas swallowed hard looking into Laurens' soft hazel eyes that were pulled with tears. "I-I know babe,"

Jefferson looked away and let out of breath he didn't even know he was holding before looking back at John. "I'm so sorry."

John kissed the palm of Thomas' hand that was still pressed up against his face and hummed. "It's okay."

Soon John had his arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him with glee, a few tears slipped out although these being tears of joy.

Thomas laughed against their kisses and Laurens pushed his body against his slightly. Thomas allowed for himself to be pushed against the soft grass with John on top of him.

John shaky hands wrapped around Thomas's neck, while Jefferson had wrapped his hands loosely around Laurens' waist.

John closed his eyes and suddenly stuffed his tongue inside of Thomas' mouth. Thomas's eyes shot open at the sudden act and let out a muffled sound of surprise. He tried to look at John, whose eyes were completely closed and decided to close his eyes as well.

He's attempts at muffled speech slowly melted into soft moans. John gripped Thomas's shoulders, and Jefferson took that as a cue for his hands to start roaming Laurens' body, though keeping one hand squeezing his perfect ass.

John surprisingly was the one who ended their kiss, breaking away from Thomas panting with flushed cheeks. "Oh I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've well, um, you know."

Thomas grinned at John with his tongue between his teeth, another classic Jefferson smile that made Laurens weak. "Nothin' to be sorry for love."

John looked away from Thomas but this time when he looked back, a look of mischief was written across his face.

John let out a huff of air as half smile formed on his face, a stupid devilish smirk growing soon after. "It's actually been a long while, three long years."

Thomas' eyes widened with curiosity, he knew Laurens well, he only made that smirk when he was up to something. "What're ya-"

John abruptly sat up and smashed his lips against Jefferson's shutting him up. The darker man was breathless for a moment before he groaned into John's mouth, Laurens eagerly gripped Thomas' waist with his thighs again.

The freckled boy closed eyes as Thomas pushed Laurens down into the grass with Thomas on top of him, the two men now being in a missionary position.

Thomas mumbled some incoherent french against John's ear licking and kissing against his sensitive earlobe. Jefferson bit the base of John's neck making the freckled man writhe and whimper beneath him. "I'm sorry Thomas. I know this isn't the place for this,"

Thomas merely grinned to himself, quickly placing small peckish kisses down to the crook of John's neck and buried his face in it smiling against his skin.

Laurens shivered at Jefferson's light kisses and whined. He wrapped his legs around Thomas' hips and brought them down against his own, desperate for more friction.

Thomas sighed lightly and let out a series of airy laughs, he just had to chuckle. He moved his hips away from John's and watched the smaller man squirm beneath him desperately trying to get closer to Thomas. God he'd missed seeing John like this.

John feels Thomas hand glide up his thigh making sure to teasingly graze across his sensitive skin at an agonizing slow pace. John trembled underneath him biting his lips to keep himself from making any noise. "I-I just missed you so much..."

Thomas grips the soft skin between John's thighs, smiling when he can hear John inhale sharply in his ear, when Thomas heard his small gasps. His mouth latches back onto the soft spot of the side of John's neck where a nice purple bruise would appear later thanks to him.

John's hands slide up Thomas' back, and John shifts, spreads his legs a bit wider, and Thomas takes a hint and settles his body further between them, lining their cocks up perfectly against one another's. At this point John's breaths became hard and heavy, he looks up at Thomas with pleading eyes. Thomas looks down at John and smirks making the boy underneath the anxious for his next move. Thomas let out a deep growl into John's ear and rocks his hips and oh-

A strangled moan escaped from John's throat as he arched up into that delicious friction he craved so badly. He squeezes his legs tighter on Thomas' hips, digging fingers into Jefferson's muscular shoulders, grinding himself up against him, cocks rubbing together through the layers of fabric, and John feels like he's burning up from the inside with pure lust. Thomas nuzzles the side of John's face. "It's fine hun,"

"I missed you too..." Thomas breathes, and he kisses John like he wants to own him, John feels hot all over, shivering at that possessive growl that rips from Thomas' throat.

Thomas breaks the kiss to spit into the palm of his hand, then kisses John again, pushing his hand past the top of John's cheerleading skirt wrapping his hand firmly around John's cock.

John's hips and breath hitch, as he choked on a breath nearly crying again.

Thomas starts to stroke John's cock, John swallows back a loud moan and he arches up into the touches of Thomas' long wet fingers hot around the length of his cock, stroking him with tight, quick strokes. "T-Thomas the g-game," 

Thomas doesn't seem to care, pulling out John's dick from the top of his skirt. John shudders feeling his own precome dripping on his stomach while Thomas' tongue is stealing all the words from his throat.

Then Thomas does this little twist with his wrist, and something comes loose inside John and he can't swallow all the little moans and huffed breaths that want to leave his lips now, feeling tiny and helpless against Thomas.

"Thom- _ugh_...T-Thomas...somebody might see.. _ahh_...us." John managed to choke out. 

"Let them." Thomas said giving John a look that was a perfect mixture of mischievousness and lust, one that made John silence himself. Letting out a low chuckle, Thomas loosened his grip on John's inner thigh and slid two fingers against John's slightly parted lips. 

"Now be a good boy and suck." Jefferson breathed huskily into Laurens' neck, making the freckled man shiver with nothing but want.

John parted his lips a bit more letting Thomas' digits slide into his warm wet mouth. Jefferson began to move his fingers in and out slowly, feeling the softness and the vibrations of Laurens' moans against his fingers.

Thomas slowly pulled his fingers out and listened to John wine at the loss of them, before he pushed his one of those lubricated fingers against John asshole.

Laurens sank his teeth into his lips again, whimpering in anticipation. He held back a moan and fisted his hands in the ground, panting heavily as Thomas' pushed one in gradually, up to the second knuckle.

John cupped his hand over his mouth to muffle any noises. Thomas smirked and moved his finger slowly, nearing John prostate at a teasingly slow pace. John squirmed desperately, trying to push his body lower into Thomas' finger.

Jefferson pushed another finger into the quivering boy, his own cock twitching when Lauerns' muscles clenched around his digits.

"So tight." Thomas murmured kissing his ear and abruptly thrusted in another finger.

"Thomas!" John yelped in shock from another finger being thrusted into his ass.

Laurens bucked down against Jefferson's fingers as Thomas continued to thrust them into him, not yet hitting that spot. The pleasure was great, but it wasn't enough for John. He wanted more, he needed more.

"P-Please _ugh.._ " John whined, desperately bucking his hips to try to get more of Thomas's fingers inside him.

Jefferson smirked as he quickly thrust in three fingers, hitting John's prostate dead on. John sobbed at the feeling and was sure that everyone on the bleachers above them, as well as those at the concession stand and possibly even the people on the field.

Jefferson groaned at John's little noises, rutting into Laurens thigh for friction. He thrusted into Laurens twice before he slammed in his fingers as deeply as they could inside of him, John cried out pathetically whining and panting.

Thomas closed his eyes and groaned, completely enveloped in the boy's tight heat. 

"You're so good for me." Thomas growled huskily into John's neck. He moved his knuckles once more, curling them against John's prostate and he couldn't help but chuckle at the way Laurens let out a quaking moan.

"O-Oh..Only _.. _fah_..for y-you Tommy..." Laurens choked out, his legs twitching with pleasure._

_With his fingers on his left hand pushed deeply inside of John, Thomas used his other hand to stroke him again. He watches with lustful eyes as his boyfriend squirmed and moaned desperately, completely filled up to the brim with desire._

_Thomas could feel himself getting harder and harder, with every moan and huff Laurens made. He closed his eyes and groaned to himself quietly, enjoying the wet 'shlock' and 'slick' sounds his hand made going up and down Laurens' length._

_He made the same twisting motion with his wrist again, making John groan and roll his eyes back. "Thomas...I-I.. _ah_..I'm gonna... _a-ah_ c-cum."_

_Thomas let out a small laugh against Laurens' neck and then sat on his knees, getting a good look at John. His yellow and white skirt was still on his waist, though it was pulled just enough for his entire shaft to be seen._

_The rest of his outfit was on normally, there was no reason to take it off. He was on his back, legs spread deliciously for Thomas with this knees wrapped around Jefferson's waist._

_Thomas chuckled at John, continuing to stroke his hand up and down John shaft. "Then do it,"_

_He rolled his knuckles suddenly inside of John striking his prostate making his whimpering boyfriend turn into a mess. "Cum for me darlin'."_

_John's moaning started to turn into pants, he was right on the edge. The slightest thing could push him over it._

_The slightest thing is when Thomas started twisting his wrist again, but this time he focused all of his efforts on the head of John's dick. If that wasn't enough Jefferson started rolling his knuckles in at the same time, striking his prostate over and over again, all while sucking and kissing against John's neck._

_Laurens was surprised that he was still conscious. He grabs the grass underneath him nearly tearing it out of the ground as his dick explodes in white hot ecstasy._

_John lets out a single high pitch laugh that sounded almost like a squeal when the first white stripe of cum escaped him. Thomas pulled his fingers out of John slowly, continuing to stroke John through his orgasm._

_Laurens bucked his hips into Thomas's hand groaning with every rush of cum that racked his weak body. Thomas' name poured from his lips, as well as a bunch of other incoherent phrases jumbled together in groans and breathless whispers. Jefferson continued to move his wrist, cooing and praising John._

_Thomas rolled back on his heels clicking his tongue together once he was laying comfortably in the grass, his legs spread ever-so-slightly._

_It startles Jefferson when John crawls in between his legs, leaning down and lightly dusts kisses along his jawline, making Thomas shiver beneath his touch._

_"John." Thomas groans._

_"Shh." Laurens whispers into Thomas' ear, kissing against it. "Let me make you feel good Tommy."_

_"John."_

_John smiles, wickedly, knowing what he does to Thomas. He scatters ghost kisses everywhere, across Thomas neck, his jawline, his cheeks, John scrapes his teeth with just the right amount of sharpness against Thomas' chin, as his tongue darts out to tease against it._

_John pulls away with a wet smack of lips against Thomas' V line, leaving Jefferson breathless and aching for Laurens. It all had happened so quickly._

_John changes his position into a missionary like one, except that John's face was the only thing in between Jefferson's opened legs. He pecks another kiss against Thomas' toned V line, nimble fingers reaching for Thomas' belt before he has the chance to stop John._

_Jefferson sits up and props one hand behind him to hold him up, the other darts out to cup John cheek, tips John's head up to face him. That didn't seem to faze Laurens though, continuing to unbutton Thomas' jeans anyways while looking up at him._

_Thomas looked at John with the sense of protectiveness. "John- You don't have to-"_

_John smiles lightly and kisses the palm of Thomas's hand. "Please Thomas,"_

_He reaches into Thomas' boxers, slipping him free as John's fingers curl lightly around him, stroking up and down, teasing as he hardens in John's hand. John looked up at him and blushed furiously. " I-I just want to make you feel good."_

_Thomas grunts which turns into a low growl when John strokes his thumb over Thomas' tip in a circle. "Please just let me."_

_Thomas runs his thumb across John's cheek and nods his head, John let out a noise that was a cross between a moan and a happy sigh._

_Laurens leans down to pecker kisses against Thomas' upper hip, slowly trailing his way across Thomas' stomach and making Thomas jerk into John's palm. It doesn't deter Laurens, smiling lustfully when he reaches the base of Thomas' erection, letting his tongue dart out to taste._

_" _Thomas._ " He murmurs, one hand wrapping around Jefferson's base as John slowly- so slowly- dragged his tongue all the way up. Thomas shivered with anticipation, panting lightly._

_Once John reached Thomas' head he took the tip into his mouth swirling his tongue around it, and then pulls off with a kiss to his head with an audible _'pop'_._

_Thomas groans quietly clenching the grass beneath his fingers. "Fuck John..."_

_John envelops Thomas into the heat of his mouth without warning, moaning around him and making it so much worse as Thomas curses and rests his head back against the lush grass._

_The slickness of his mouth undoes something deep inside Thomas, and he knows that John knows what he does to him._

_Thomas's breathing became heavy and erratic as John began to move his head up and down, his ponytail bobbing up and down as well. The shorter man choked and moaned against Thomas' cock, taking as much of him as he can._

_Thomas could hear him choking and groaning around his member, but it was nothing compared to how it feels._

_Thomas tries to hold back the jerk of his hips against John, but everywhere inside of John's hot, wet, slick mouth was heaven. John let's out a tiny groan and closes his eyes, digging his nails into Thomas's thighs, deep throating him in one smooth motion._

_At that point Thomas couldn't prevent the shallow thrust of his hips, watching the way John opened his eyes again looking at him._

_"Joh.. _nah_...J-John..gonna..." Thomas pants, heat coiling like a spring in his gut as he arched as back against the grass._

_Laurens pulled off and began running his tongue down the side of Thomas' shaft, teasing the top and bottom with his wet lips, kissing his head. He then goes still, squeezes down hard on the base of Thonas's cock while continuing to kiss sloppily against Thomas' head._

_Thomas chokes, twisting his hips to try to get away but can't, John had a good grip holding him in place. He strangles a sound of angry protest behind clenched teeth, then John's hand loosens._

_He slowly moves down his shaft, taking about half into his mouth, bobbing his head and moaning shamelessly, the vibrations almost being too much for Thomas. A broken grunt escapes his lips as he fights the urge to grab John's hair. " _Fugh_...F-Fuck..."_

_Laurens then leisurely backed off again, panting heavily and flicking his tongue across Thomas' head. Soon John was suckling his tip, rubbing his hands across Thomas's abs. Another tense breath left Thomas in a shiver._

_John kept teasing his head, then groaned as he began pushing Thomas' cock back into his slick throat. His head bobbed, moaning deliciously around Thomas' thick member. He gurgled and choked against him sending surges of pleasure through Thomas' hot body._

_Thomas' body grew tense. Now he was the one biting his lip, thinking maybe that is he didn't make sound Laurens wouldn't necessarily know how close he was._

_John continued bobbing his head, moving halfway down his shaft. His eyes closed, Thomas swallowed knowing what that meant. He could see a faint smile playing on John's face as he slowly swallows Thomas' entire cock again._

_Thomas tilts his head back into the grass and lets his mouth fall open, forgetting the fact that they were underneath a football stadium. Oh but John's throat, it felt to good._

_John pulled away once more and kissed around Thomas base, slow and deliberate. Thomas breathed in and out slowly, doing his damndest not to make a noise._

_The freckled boy knew that Thomas got vocal when he did this, and boy did John love it. He smiled and gently scraped his teeth along Thomas' shaft as he engulfed half of Thomas's cock again._

_"Y-You're... _ah_...e-enjoying this...aren't you?" Thomas muttered._

_" _Mhm_..." John moaned back in response, his mouth stuffed with cock. Thomas made a fist and resisted the urge to bang it into the ground at his back._

_John could read him like an open book. Every time Thomas started to get close enough to think about cumming, Laurens backed off and teases him, which keeps the pleasure high, but not high enough to put him over the edge. Thomas' pressure keeps building without release, and he wondered briefly if an orgasm could kill a man._

_John pulls his lips off of Thomas's cock again and squeezes it softly, making the Virginian grit his teeth. "Promise me."_

_Thomas lifted his head feeling a sense of desperateness and confusion wash over his body. Jefferson's next words came out choked back. "P-Promise you what?"_

_John pushed Thomas's cock against his lips just enough to where Thomas could feel John's lips moving to every word that came out of his mouth. "T-That your mine."_

_It surprised Thomas to see John talk in such a worrisome tone, the boy was usually so trusting and upbeat. These past five days where he hadn't talked to him must have really stressed John out beyond belief Thomas realized._

_Without hesitation Jefferson opened his mouth looking at John, the guilt he was suddenly feeling overpowered his euphoria. "I promise, I always have and always will be."_

_Thomas began to sit up, scratching the back of his neck. "John I really am sorry that I- _ah!_ "_

_John sank his lips all the way down to Thomas's pelvis deepthroating the man before he could even finish his sentence._

_"J-John!" Thomas sputters out, eyes widening in utter shock._

_John hollowed his cheeks and bobed his head this time taking the full length with each movement deepthroating Thomas completely._

_John's was tongue flat at the underside of Jefferson's dick, sinking his finger nails into Jefferson's pelvis. Thomas' eyes rolled back as he moans out John's name, not giving a single care in the world about who heard him._

_Thomas fists a handful of John's ponytail and jerked John's head up and down at leisurely pace. He couldn't help it, the sensations engulfed him, racing through his blood and filling his mind._

_John's muffled moans and gags actually made Thomas move his head slower, savoring every sound John's wet lips made then they pressed against his pelvis._

_John moaned quietly with each pump, as he felt Thomas cock hit the back of his throat over and over. He choked and sputtered around Thomas' dick, but Jefferson continued to thrust in and out of his mouth with burning need._

_The athlete groaned, his throat and mouth feeling like it was stuffed beyond belief. His throat was squeezing perfectly around Thomas's cock with warm moist heat that Thomas couldn't seem to get enough of._

_John clutched at Thomas's hips who continued to slowly bob the freckled boy's head, his drawn out ursine growls and groans filling John's ears, making Laurens writher and moan._

_Thomas gritted his teeth, a low grunt the only sound escaping his lips. He pushed John's head as deeply as he could against his pelvis and shuddered._

_Fireworks exploded inside of him, tiny explosions of pleasure that ratcheted through his system, inflaming his blood, burning his skin and flooded out through his cock._

_Thomas' cock convulsed and spasmed inside John's mouth, before shooting lines of hot seed down his throat. Laurens' eyes rolled back moaning lowly as he swallowed the white liquid, even though most of it was already leaking down his throat already._

_He closed his eyes as he swallowed greedily sucking against Thomas' cock. John flicked his tongue a little bit from where it was at, groaning as he swallowed and moaned. He could feel the hot liquid dripping down his throat._

_It was the salty delicious liquid spilling down his throat that triggered John's orgasm, which was sounded with a ruined, carnal sob and muffled mewling. John messed the grass, his cum hitting the ground harshly as he trembled._

_Thomas let go of John's hair and the boy pulled off of him almost immediately flew backwards onto his back, gasping and huffing for air._

_The last gush of pleasure leaves him, he breathes hard with exhaustion, finally being able to breathe properly. He knew it was just about a quarter till, the game was almost over with._

_John heard a certain drumbeat being played from across the field by their band as well as the sound of Peggy squealing 'Yeah!' in a high pecked squeaky voice. John's moved his trembling arms so that his hands were hovering above his palms facing Thomas, making the number two gesture with his hands._

_Thomas just looked down in him with a small smile on his face, his shadow bearing down on John. The boy's cheeks were still a light shade of pink, he was sweating as well with globs of cum against his otherwise clean uniform. His tongue was out of his mouth, eyes filled with nothing but lust while in his lewd high. His legs were spread, the only thing blocking his boner being the fabric of the skirt._

_Laurens felt a personal victory at doing the posture, even though he was a hundred percent sure he was way off from the original pose. Thomas chuckled to himself, smiling. "I wish I could take a picture of you like this."_

_And now that the world had stopped spinning, he realized only then that he'd just came all over his uniform, mainly the top part of it._

_"Fuck..." John breathed finally returning to reality, knowing that there was no way he could show his face to the others like this. He thought maybe if he showed up now he would at least be able to attend the final cheer, but that dream just sailed and died._

_Laurens was still heaving a bit which made Thomas realize what he had just done to him. "Oh god."_

_Leaning over Laurens, he took careful hold of the young man's chin, tilting him to face him, to look into his eyes. They were glossy and big, Laurens sniffled a little before smiling softly at Thomas._

_Thomas opened his mouth to talk but the croaked voice of Laurens beat him to it. "Was I good for you baby?"_

_Thomas silenced him with a soft kiss to the lips, once they parted John nuzzled his way underneath Thomas' neck. "Your always good darlin'."_

_John numbly let himself be entranced buy the sound of Thomas' heartbeat, leaning heavily against his body as he felt his body relax. "You wanna come back with me to my dorm?"_

_Thomas smiled sweetly, his hands playing with John's hair. "Mhm."_

_"I'll call Alex and tell him to be expecting someone over." John said closing his eyes delicately. "Right now I just want to lay here with you."_

_Thomas closed eyes as well and allowed his body to relax. "Sounds like a plan."_


	2. Let's Go

_"You're insane,"_ Philip Hamilton told himself. 

_"Utterly fucking insane. What sort of sensible person would even think of arranging such a thing?"_

He peered out his bedroom window into the evening, searched the street three stories below. He drummed his fingers in the window sill, thinking to himself. _"Nope, nothing."_

Philip had multiple emotions running through his veins making it feel like his heart was threatening to explode through his chest. Anxiousness, guilt, and lust. Oh so much lust.

His mother and father had left a mere fifteen minutes ago to enjoy the occasion that was their anniversary, they wanted to invite their eldest son but he declined claiming that he'd rather stay at home and catch up on his studies. 

Of course he was lying.

Because soon as his parents shut and lock the front door Philip pulled out his phone and dialed a number that was given to him by Theodosia. 

You see Philip was dealing with a semi sexual realization, but he wasn't quite sure yet. He first realized that he wasn't exactly straight through the form of a crush yet formed on a certain boy by the name of George Eacker. The boy was older than him by a good eight years but it never bothered Philip not even for a moment.

The reason for this age gap was due to the fact that even though Philip was in high school his intellect and hard work has somehow landed him into a college class on a senior grade level. George just happened to be in his senior year attending this class only because it's spiked his interest.

A day wouldn't go by where Philip wouldn't think it's lucky stars that the universe seemed to be on his side giving all those coincidences. It was the best thing to happen to him in a while since his father's encounters with the Reynolds. 

But it also worried him that things were going so well, things never went well for the Hamiltons not for a long time anyways. The family seemed to be blessed with intellect beyond belief but horrible luck was it's side effect.

Philip wasn't by any means superstitious but he was a bit spooked by his family's luck and because of this he tried to avoid George as much as humanly possible.

He tried his hardest not to make a fool out of himself whenever he couldn't avoid him, which only made it that much harder not to. Every day in that public speaking class Philip would often swoon over the boy from across the classroom, blushing lovely shades of pink and red. 

His affections went unnoticed by most of the students but of course one of them noticed, his closest friend Theodosia. She would often try to encourage Philip to speak to him but the boy would often shy away claiming he wasn't even completely sure if he swing that way.

And two days ago while she was yet again trying to encourage Philip she passed him a slip of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. And when Theodosia had first told him it was a prostitution company, of course Philip refused until she explained.

 _"Listen Phil, you said you not sure right? Well this can help you!"_ He remembered her saying excitedly. _"Just call them and ask for male worker, this can help you figure yourself out and no one will even know."_

Now usually Philip would find many flaws with that theory being the rational young man that he was, but he was so tired of mentally tearing himself apart and sleepless nights over something he thought was stupid. Figuring out what you like shouldn't be this complicated.

That should be a easy question right? So then why was it so hard?

He retreated and sat on the edge of his bed. Philip's heart was thudding. Yes, it was insane. Yes, he would catch hell if his father ever found out. That was the point. That was what made it so hot.

He laid back and swallowed hard as he thought about his actions, was he really going to do this?

He felt like he had to. He needed to know, he had a right to it least. Biting his lip he thought about his father, what his father would say if he found out, oh god what he would do.

He was Alexander's oldest, his son, his pride, his legacy. Yet here he was fumbling with his fingers and biting his lip waiting on a stranger to arrive so he could pay him to fuck him.

He could feel a blush slowly creeping up to his cheeks just thinking about it. A stranger's hands roaming his body wherever they pleased.

The heat rushed throughout his body making it a bit harder to think clearly as he tried to flush these thoughts out of his head before he realized that it was completely pointless. It's not like it mattered anyways the worker that he requested surely had seen a aroused person, considering their line of work.

When the lady on the phone had asked him what he was looking for in particular in a partner, obviously he had told her male which it first he thought that she was going to deny him or at least pause and question him but to his relief she didn't. After that she asked him to describe what he wanted.

Philip had told her that he wanted someone experienced, as this would be his first time with a man. But when she asked him more specific details his brain went numb. He really didn't care what the person looked like it's not like he would see them again anyways, so he told her to provide the most expensive worker they had.

It seemed that even the woman on the phone was a bit startled at his words. She stated that the most expensive one was six hundred dollars for a night, and without missing a beat the young Hamilton agreed. His address given and the lady told him he would receive a message when he's requested worker arrived and the call ended.

The buzz of his phone broke through Philip's thoughts. Startled, he withdrew his hands from one another and clambered off the bed. Those mixtures of emotions felt like they were going to make him vomit as he read the text.

_Unknown Number:_  
_Your requested worker has arrived._

Philip swallowed a sense of dread that felt like it was pulling him down like a ton of bricks. The thoughts that told him that this was insane were coming back.

Despite that fact, Philip had ran so quickly towards the front door that he almost tripped and fell into it. His hands fumbled around the doorknob, his brain, trying to catch up with his actions. Finally he got a good grip on the and swung it open a little too quickly to be casual. He stepped back, bracing himself.

"And I was just about to walk off," The man on the other side of the door said.

Wait a second.

The young Hamilton swallowed, his anxiety only worsening as he recognized the voice his head went straight to denial refusing to believe it until the 'stranger' walked inside.

Illuminated by the gentle rays the lights of Philip's home, staring up at the interior of his large home was Philip's worst nightmare and simultaneously his wet dream.

George Eacker.

His reaction to Philip was the exact opposite of the younger man's. He seemed so nonchalant about the arrangement. One hand he held a leather bag; with the other he fiddled with the unused belt loops of his jeans. Eacker wore a gauzy shirt over a violet camisole. When he actually bothered to look at Philip he offered a grim smile.

Philip came to the conclusion that George had no idea who he was which crushed Philip slightly, feeling as if George really had no idea that the boy even existed. George had seen Philip before in the classroom, at times even they debated against one another in front of the entire class as an activity. 

But even during those times Philip would often let his hair loose to cover his face or straight up wouldn't make any eye contact with him. This was actually the first time that Eacker and Philip were actually looking at one another. 

How to greet him? Anything affectionate was surely off the table. After some hesitation, Philip gave the George a little wave. "Um hello," he said.

"Hey," said the darker man, his voice sending a shiver down Phillip's spine.

Philip blinked at the man feeling like his brain had just temporarily shut down. He stuck out his hand to slice the awkward silence he had created, hoping to God not the man on the other side of the door would take it to avoid making even more awkwardness. 

He opened his mouth to introduce himself to the man in front of him but something told him not to give him his real name. So instead his childhood nickname found its way through his lips. "Pip."

George scratched up his face at Philips hand for a moment before grasping it with his own. "Samuel."

Even though Philip knew without a shadow of a doubt that 'Samuel' wasn't George's government name but he chose not to vocalize it. Instead his brain tried to calm itself down at the sight of his crush; the love of his life, was standing right in front of him. Of course Philip had fantasized him for so long but for it to be actually happening was something short of a miracle.

But with that miracle came pain, George using a fake name and not reacting to seeing someone he supposedly sees in class five days a week, while looking Philip directly in the eyes confirmed the fact that Philip was completely invisible towards this man. It was Earth shattering almost enough to make him want to cry.

All these emotions spin around in his head at once so quickly it made him feel like he was going to vomit. The only thing that snatched them out of it was the sound of George clearing his throat which made him remember that he was still holding his hand.

He pulled his hand back and immediately shoved it in his pocket, blinking rapidly as George loomed over him with a look of boredom.

"So, I um-" Philip stuttered, feeling like he was choking on his own words. This was extremely unlike him. He had his father's sense of speaking, for him to go illiterate meant something was wrecking his brain. 

George scrunched up his face and looked at him before he held out his hand sharply, cutting Philip off this next words. "Pay."

"What?" Philip was so disorientated but the situation that his brain short-circuited for a moment before it dawned on him what Eacker wanted.

"Oh yes, yes of course," Philip said pushing fiercely an embarrassment as he fumbled with his pocket pulling out six Bill Franklin's and placing them in George's hand.

Eacker let out of noise that could mean anything, as he counted out the money. Once he was satisfied with the payment count, he folded them up and put them in his back pockets before staring at the younger boy.

Philip felt like he was shrinking underneath George's gaze and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He had never done anything like this a day in his life and here he was about to lose his virginity to a prostitute.

"Would you like some water or maybe um-" 

"I'd rather skip the pleasantries let's go." George said coldly breaking eye contact with the boy and looking off somewhere in the distance.

His dismissiveness of Philip made boy halfway ready to pee on himself. Philip didn't look back at George he just turned around and started walking towards his room as quickly as he could, feeling like a complete idiot.

That got a real smile from the older man chuckling lowly at Phillip's awkwardness. His laughter made Philip squeak, feeling as if the other man was going to eat him alive.

They reached his room in a matter of seconds in which case Philip, yet again had no idea what he was doing, he just stood there and looked at Eacker. 

George folded his arms in rolled his eyes in complete annoyance. "Limits."

"Huh?"

"Oh my fucking god your limits dude." George said, his patience running dangerously low.

"Oh w-well I-."

George stopped Philip from completing his sentence and felt like he was twelve seconds away from face palming. "Listen kid, if you can't do this properly, I'm not playing. I can go back right now."

Philp pushed back the pit in its stomach. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. Um..."

George turned around as if he was actually about to leave, and Philip snapped, all of his words coming out at a rapid pace. 

"I'm all yours when we start. Nothing that'll leave a permanent mark. Um, I've never actually done this with a guy before s-so keep that in mind." Philip spilled, looking away from George once he admitted that last part.

Surprisingly George turned back and reached forward and gave Philip's hand a quick squeeze. "Good. Now what else?"

Philip shook his head, he didn't have anything else at the moment that he could think of. This was just a simple prostitution company not a BDSM one, overall he figured he would be fine.

"Alright," George said, dropping his bag in the corner with a thud. "There are some basic rules I want to set, okay?"

Rules? Philip found himself nodding even though he wasn't sure what George was referring to.

"First of all, the goal is to get you comfortable with sex and guide you into it, make you learn things. Because I'm worth so much there won't be a fee for every sexual act like most other prostitutes, I'm gonna be your teacher kinda." George said never breaking eye contact with Philip as he continued to speak.

"Maria has probably told you all these things before I got here but I'm going to repeat them for the sake of eliminating confusion."

Philip cocked his head to the side at the mention of a 'Maria'.

George quickly picked up on the gesture and cleared it up. "The woman you called today was Maria, she oversees all arrangements."

"So she's your boss?" Philip continued almost forgetting that George was talking about something prior to this new conversation.

George narrowed his brows together, a bit cut off by the way Philip was talking to him as if he was actually trying to have a genuine conversation with him. "I suppose you could call her that."

George shook his head realizing that he had thrown himself off topic, which surprised him he was always on top of things when it came to his job, the best of the best. To be thrown off his game was at the very least odd. 

He cleared his throat continuing his earlier speech. "Anyways, if there is anything you want to try, ask me and I will adjust to your needs. There are certain things I won't do at all, but I will improvise. So, do not be scared to ask about or request anything. No need to be uncomfortable."

Philip nodded his head, realizing that he had made George uncomfortable with his interruptions and decided to stay silent for the rest of the talk.

"Second rule, no strings attached. And by that I mean no feelings, not anything romantic. Your time with me unlimited though, this ends whenever you decide to end it, whenever you feel uncomfortable or until you're satisfied with my services."

"Third rule," George continued. "Whenever I initiate something and you don't feel comfortable with it, tell me immediataly. Do not be scared to speak up and don't feel obligated to go through with it."

"Lastly the reason this experience is about teaching you instead of getting right to it is because you specified on first-time services, and it's better to do them this way to avoid any casualties." George finally breathed at the end of that last sentence, sighing.

"Alright. I think that's everything for now. Is there anything you want to add?" George said finally finishing his speech.

The other boy tried to process all of that information. He was sure he was going to forget all of those rules. Well, those were all appropriate rules Philip figured, after all George was the professional.

He felt a little bit more comfortable with the arrangement now seeing it more as a sexual teaching experience rather than a one-night stand. Although technically that's what it was, that's not what Philip originally bought George for.

He wanted to find out what he wanted and if he actually liked men at all, and to see George being on the same page as him did more than just relax him.

"How experienced are you?" Philip suddenly blurted out, surprised and embarrassed by his mouth that was quicker than his brain. It was so unlike him to do that in any given situation.

Again, a slight smirk was George's response. At least, Philip thought that it was. However, it was gone quickly all the same.

"Well, I do have _quite the experience_ , let's just leave it at that."

"What about you, though? How much experience do you have?" George asked, cocking his weight on one hip.

"N-Not much" The Hamilton admitted, blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Have you done anything at all?" The other male wanted to know.

Philip swallowed and nodded his head, "Yes"

"I'm guessing only with women?"

"Uhm.. yes, I-I mean, I have been with a woman before, yes"

"Been with or fucked?" George stated bluntly, eyes fixed on him.

"Is there a difference?"

There it was again. A faint smirk, that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "A major difference."

"You must be a real ladies man." Philip joked, glancing in his direction. His father had always told him to have good manners, and Philip had always valued that sense of hospitality. He figured that if he was going to have intercourse with this man, the least he could do was speak to him.

"Well I-" George cut himself off, creases appearing in his brow again. He gave a tiny shake of his head. "Don't do that."

Philip stared up at George his words. "Do what?"

"Attempt to make small talk with me." He felt rude for saying it but he truly didn't want to catch any emotions for a customer especially when this attractive who was already messing with his mind as it was.

Philip looked away from the man in front of him, the comfortability in the completely disappeared. Desperately Philip tried to focus his attention elsewhere, off of his embarrassment. He found himself eyeing one of his pillows feeling like a small child.

His room was incredibly large; a large platform bed was pressed against the wall, shades of fuchsia and plum purple pillows and a purple velvet blanket going across it. A desk was to the right of the bed, an oversized walk-in closet, and full length mirror on the closet door. 

He was by every means a person with a wealthy family if his room didn't make that clear to every guest that came in it. But for some reason it felt nine times bigger with the other man's presence.

Still, George was in his room. George Eacker was in his room! And his bag, holding who-knew-what. His crush was about to do what Philip thought he could only dream of. The thought was enough to send an electric shiver up his spine. 

"O-Okay," Sputtered Philip. "Go. I'm all yours."

The words brought low chuckle to George's lips. His voice was at once commanding against Phillip's ears: "Clothes off."

Philip swallowed hard and turned his back on George and slid his pants down his muscular hips, feeling a bit uneasy about undressing in front of this man as ridiculous as that seemed. He folded it sideways and laid it on a floor. When he turned back to George he was just sliding his shirt from his shoulders. 

Philip's eyes widened slightly witch made George grunted in response, reaching behind his back pulling his shirt his head with one hand. He then yanked it off his arms and and grinned, showing his sharp canines.

Philip swallowed while internally cursing himself. _'Why is everything thing you do so goddamn hot.'_

"S-So do we stand," Philip said quickly, trying and failing to ease his jumbled mind. "Or do this on the bed? Or maybe-"

"You're the virgin," George began by way of a response, before turning his attention back a Philip, a bored expression forming on his face. "I'm the professional. You rely on my expert opinion."

Philip sharply closed his mouth. He felt himself revert back to the way he was with George in the classroom, meek and utterly embarrassed. 

That's when 'Samuel' pulled off his leather belt, then stepped out of his dark blue them one leg at a time. His eyes bore down on Philip, staring at him intensely parting his lips. And Philip couldn't help but stare at them, glossy and thick. They would feel perfect pressed up against his.

George then grasped the top of his black boxer trunks and drew them down, Philip's breathing hitched.

The freckled boy bit his lip, watching George watching him, and letting his gaze rove the darker man's body. His eye was caught by the cocky look in Eacker's eyes. 

"Do I meet your visual preferences?" It wasn't a question. Not from the predatory grin across George's teeth. The younger man's eyes were glued to Eacker's cock, slowly growing between his thighs. It was bigger than Philip thought it would be, a fat cylinder of an organ, which had thick veins distributed across it. It's shape was deliciously perfect, and it only continued to grow longer, thicker. George's broad hand wrapped around his length, tugging lightly to urge it along.

"Uh, I-I yeah..." the young man stuttered, unable to rip his eyes away from George. "God..."

Philip sharply exhaled. He felt his entire body heat up as if it was being set on fire from the inside. This was the man he admired for years standing in front of him completely nude and unashamed, for him. As much as it hurt that George didn't know who he was, Philip's brain had filtered that out and replaced it with nothing but temporary carnal desire.

George took a step forward which make Philip freeze in place his eyes locked on George's as he advanced towards him like a lion stalking prey.

George grinned as he narrowed the distance between them and draped an arm around Philip's neck, pressing his own chest against his.

"How do you want it?" George continued going back to his dismissive demeanor. After working at this job for five years he became accustomed to homosexual men mainly due to the fact that he was one of the few male workers who were willing to sleep with other men.

And in most of those experiences he played as the bottom role. His first experience with a man was actually while doing this job, which was why he was worth a thousand that night. 

The man who requested him wasn't gentle in the slightest, which is why the poor boy had a limp for three days straight after that experience. It wasn't the most ideal job in the world but it pays his college tuitions which was enough for him.

Ever since then 'Samuel' has been on high demand, so high demand as a matter of fact that he was the most expensive out of all of the prostitutes. 

So he figured that Philip was most certainly going to say something along the lines of 'with me inside you' the classic annoying line Eacker has heard his entire time since he began business with men. But it was a necessity to ask that question regardless if his previous experiences.

So he was beyond shocked at Philip's answer. 

"I was thinking that um," Philip paused looking at the ground in humiliation. "W-Well I just thought you could be on top..."

Philip's big glossy hazel eyes were staring back at George once more, highlighted beautifully by the rosy blush on his cheeks dotted with light brown freckles. 

He fell to a rush of deja vu go through him as he inspected the client in front of him.

_'I've had seen him before, but where?'_

George shook his head before he fully straightened up again, mentally preparing to resume his role as an experienced sex worker. His standard sayings flowed through his mind like water, words that would always end with a fake smile on his part, showing his lustful enthusiasm at seeing his client's junk, regardless if he actually was impressed or not.

But surprisingly no noises left George's lips this time. Philip had turned his head to drop his underwear onto the chair, so George had a split second in which to recompose himself. He had a role to play and he had to play it right.

_'You've been doing this shit for too long to screw up now.'_

"I'm gonna have so much fun breaking you little virgin," George murmured husky into Philip's ear, forcing himself back into character. 

Philip squeaked at the sudden action, while George brushed his lips to Philip's neck, licking the soft skin. He them began suckling there, trailing to his jawline, feeling his body tense in response.

"I... _ah_...t-thought kissing wasn't allowed?" Philip quivered, his voice unusually tight and strained.

"On the lips," George replied, one hand gliding smoothly down Philip's chest.

Philip let out a shaky breath at the feelings of George's skilled fingers grazing over his nerves through his shirt.

George began to play with the buttons on Philip shirt swirling his fingers around them before he began to unbutton them, shifting the position of his face to look at Philip in his eyes while undressing him.

George took time between each button that concealed Philip's chest to kiss his newly exposed skin, running hands along his muscular body as he lowered himself.

Philip held his breath and bit back a moan at George's light kisses refusing to make a bigger mess of himself especially in front of Eacker. 

He grinned to himself as he licked against Philip's left nipple before lightly kissing the other. Philip whimpered at the action, grasping the side of his bed to keep himself from toppling over.

George continued his trail kisses until he got to the last button, swiftly popping it off and moving his face up to where his lips were dangerously close to Philip's making the the boy quiver with anticipation.

His hands roamed around his chest nibbling in licking underneath his chin, while sliding the shirt off his arms. 

Once George had successfully slid his sleeves off his arms, he heard the fabric hit the floor. Philip shuttered slightly at his newly exposed skin and Eacker didn't miss a beat. He began lightly clawing at Philip's back, biting his shoulder lightly. 

Immediately, Philip felt self-conscious. Honestly he wasn't used to this close contact, especially with George. The closest he ever got to him outside of this situation was four feet when they were required to do a speech together. 

Something deep down inside told him that he was wrong for doing this wrong for feeling pleasure from the person that he knew but didn't tell them. The knots of guilt were tied tight together, but George...

Whenever his eyes met Philip's, they pierced into him, looking at him too deeply. George was confident in his intimate actions, taking care to make sure that Philip was stimulated. It was awkward for him, feeling he's crush's lips trail down the slope of his neck, across his shoulder, over his chest. When he took Philip's nipple into his mouth earlier, he couldn't help but choke out moan at the sensation. All thoughts left his mind as he focused on the sensations George was giving him.

George's hands roamed, exploring Philip's back and stomach, his wet lips following close behind. Philip was so lost in what he was doing to him. He closes eyes falling deeply into the spell of Eackers skill, so deep that he actually didn't notice when or even how George had removed his shirt. 

George slowly slid his fingers down his back against the trail of Philip's spine. Philip trembled as he looked up it Eacker, for the first time realizing how intimidating the older man was compared to him.

Philip let his eyes explore George's body. He had a broad muscular chest, free of any hair or scars. It was glossy as well shining perfectly against the soft lights in Philip's room. 

His eyes went lower desperate to see that throbbing delicious cock George possessed again, but he was stopped just before his eyes past George's V line. The older man had placed his finger underneath Philip's chin and lifted up to stare into his eyes.

"All good things come to those who wait." George purred in a breathy tone against his neck. Philip stared at him with a look of desperation and lust written across his face, shifting at the tingling sensations that wrecked his body.

George changed the course of his fingers, now sliding them over Philip's hard, flat stomach, playing with his V line. He continued to kiss against the quivering boys neck mumbling careless whispers against his skin. 

Philip's groans were husky, filled with longing, his breath hot. George sucked on his own lower lip before he pulled back from Philip slightly, standing in front of him, looking him up and down. 

"All mine, huh?" George said, running his fingers idly across the waistband of Philip's boxers.

The younger boy shook his head a little too quickly in response. And honestly didn't care usually he was very selective about the things he did especially with George, but something in his brain was just telling him it didn't matter.

"Good." George hummed, his hands on either side of Philips waist. He moved his fingers to grasp the waistband of the boxers, pulling them down in a lingering pace.

He began to kiss around Philip's neck again, nipping around until George found a certain spot that made the other boy whimper. Grinning to himself, George silently moved his lips around that area while he pulled down Philip's boxers. He used his foot to pull them the rest of the way, and begin to squeeze Philip's ass.

Philip suddenly started to rapidly blink, feeling fabric fall at his feet. He was now the realization that he was completely nude in front of the other man as embarrassment flooded his cheeks. He didn't even notice what George was doing until then.

He moved his lips from Philip's neck and brushed a thumb over his rosy cheeks and looked into his eyes something had tugged on his emotions. Protectiveness maybe? In all honesty he didn't know what it was but something about Philip had reminded him how he felt when it was his first time all those years ago. He didn't want to hurt him. Thrill him and make him scream yes, but hurt him? No.

This usually wasn't something George thought about while working mainly because of the bottom role he would play, but it was still odd. Every time he looked at the boy for some reason he just wanted to soothe him. It was a little too much to handle, especially considering his line of work. He just wanted to do his job and leave, but something inside wouldn't let him.

Philip on the other hand didn't question his silence, he just stared back into George's eyes unable to read them. And for a moment, Philip could see slight smile creeping up on George's face, but leaving as soon as it had appeared. 

He swore there was something there though, something that Philip thought to be fondness, but maybe that was just his subconscious' wishing. 

George suddenly shook his head again which broke whatever silent emotions were happening between the two. "Well moving on to safe words, my employers require is to use the traffic system with people. Red for stop. Yellow for pause or slow down. Green for continue, keep going."

George felt that jerk again, something that made him say more than his required speech. "I'll ask you though whenever I feel there might be something that's bothering you or when I feel like you can't speak up though."

"Red, yellow, green." Philip recited and nodded everytime he said a word.

"Is that okay?" George asked.

Philip nodded. "Yes." He assured the other male and gave a small smile.

"Good."

They both just looked at each other for a moment, Philip squirming in his seat at the intense stare of the younger.

"Have you changed your mind about what you want to do today?" George asked, voice sounding a lot more professional.

The other boy bit down on his lip and looked up, eyes big as he shook his head. "No, I-I still want it."

George gave another cocky grin something that was the complete opposite of the emotions he was expressing earlier.

"I need you to lean over the bed and lay on your stomach feet on the ground." George instructed, watching as the boy scrambled to do as told.

Philip's stomach dropped once he got into position. For a moment he had forgotten what was going to happen, having been so lost in George's teasing antics from earlier. Now everything came back crashing down, reality slapping him in the face. Anticipation rose in Philip, but so did his anxiety.

He turned his head to peek over his shoulder, making sure to stay in position. George had walked over towards the entrance of his room and began fumbling with some items inside of the bag he wore earlier.

Philip couldn't see much through his fluffy brunette locks which blocked his view, but he did hear the sharp sound of a plasic cap opening along with the soft ruffling sounds of gloves being put on.

George turned back to look at Philip's body before he realized that Philip was making eye contact with him which made him freeze in place. Once more he grumbled to himself, he wanted to act professional but it was so difficult. Philip made it somehow made this ridiculously complicated.

Philip immediately turned away once he realized George had caught him staring and stared back down at the bed feeling like his anxiety was going to blow him apart. His breathing got more harsh and rapid, he did his best to calm down but everything he thought of went back to the situation he was in. He couldn't ignore it even if he tried.

"Well," George stated, clearing his throat.

"Before intercourse I want to get used to the feeling something being in you. I assume you have never done anything with your anus?"

The smaller boy shook his head, "No, never." He confirmed, cheeks heating up at the thought of George of all people doing this to him.

"Okay, it's gonna feel weird, maybe even hurt a little, I'll do this carefully." The man assured him and opened the small container Philip saw him grab earlier.

"I won't be able to do this without stretching you open first." George continued. "Well, okay I can but I don't wanna hurt y-"

He cut himself off realizing that he was being unprofessional and quickly corrected himself before Philip could notice. "Hurt a customer, it helps avoid any painful casualties."

Philip was so aroused already, it took a while for him to contemplate what the other male informed him about, he didn't even notice George's mistake. Eventually though Philip gave a small nod.

"O-Okay" Philip whispered honestly, voice meek and quiet.

Honestly Philip did trust him it was odd considering the circumstances and how long he's known George but frankly, it's made him trust him more.

Essentially, well, Philip didn't really know how or why the universe kept giving him this incredible luck but once again he was thankful for it. 

He just knew that George hadn't done anything so far to break his trust. Honestly, George just had that effect on Philip for god knows what reason. He had something about him that made the smaller boy trust him and let him do whatever he wants, drawing him in and making him long and crave for more.

Philip heard George breathe out hard and looked back over his shoulder again, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. The bigger man was glancing at his butt, tracing over the freckles on it with the tips of his fingers, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Philip let out a soft breath and bit down on his lip, head falling against the bed sheets.

"Give me a pillow." Confused, Philip's shaky hands reached for one of the fuchsia pillows next to him and moved it closer so George could reach.

Once it was in reach, George took it and wrapped his other arm around Philips waist lifting him slightly, he slid a pillow his other hand underneath Philip's pelvis.

"You'll be overwhelmed by everything so it's gonna be difficult to stand for that long. This will be more comfortable in the long run." George reasoned as he put Philip's hips down, the smaller boy's cock brushed against the soft pillow.

The friction caused Philip to let out a small moan and he rocked his hips against the pillow, clenching his hands into fists as his eyes fluttered shut, "Okay..."

"Breathe." The older man insisted as his left hand gripped Philip's buttheek carefully. He clinched it in his hand and moved it slightly revealing a shaved pink hole that seemed too tight.

"I-I thought this would go easier if I cleaned up a little." Philip mumbled out from his spot on the bed, breathing becoming more ragged the closer they got to the big moment. Philip cheeks horribly flushed and his head was spinning again. He was oh so aroused, but also so anxious and nervous beyond belief.

"Good." George said quietly in awe, squirting some lube on his index finger of his right hand, as well as Philip's entrance.

He shivered at the feeling of something cold and wet against his butthole and whimpered. He I could only imagine what George was about to do next. 

"Ready?"

Philip bit down on his lip and took a deep breath. It was going to happen. Right now. His stomach twisted into another knot

"Y-Yes" He murmured.

"Remember the safewords?"

"R-Red, yellow, green." He recited after some hesitation.

"Good."

Suddenly, he felt something touch him right on his entrance. Philip gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for something to enter him. 

"Colour?" George questioned swirling Philip's rim with his gloved lubricated finger.

"Green." Philip responded. 

Without another word George slowly eased in his finger inside Philip. He tensed up slightly, letting out a soft gasp. George fingertip dug gently into the slick heat of his anus; he felt a tug as he stretched it just slightly. 

Philip could do nothing but shake at the feeling, cupping his hand over his mouth and buried his face into a random pillow to muffle his tiny groans.

Before Philip could even register the sensations of one finger he felt another one being pushed inside of him. He groaned with discomfort, but was morphed into growing pleasure as he let out a low groan, gripping the bedsheets beneath him.

George began to move his fingers inside of Philip as if he was searching for something. The younger squirmed as, muffled whimpers escaped from his lips, his hand was still steadily cupped against it.

A sliver of panic arose in Philip which was completely overrided when George hit something inside of him that made Philip jerk.

" _Ugh..._ " Philip groaned, clinging on to the pillow again. Whatever George rubbed against made him feel like something was slowly building up in him, drawing out breathy whimpers.

"There it is," George voiced, "It's your prostate." As if to prove a point, he pushed against it hard on purpose causing Philip's body to shutter lightly.

Having found what he was looking for George pulled his fingers out slowly, Philip's small pants filling the room. His hole was shining with lube, a little wider than before, and it made Philip fell hollow. It was weird. 

At first the feeling of having something inside of him, afraid of the pain and his anxiety. But now he didn't like the feeling of being empty, wanting to be filled again. 

Philip heard that sounds of something suddenly being teared open which he assumed was a condom. But his curiosity getting the best of him, compelled him to peek over his shoulder once more.

Philip could feel himself growing harder and harder as he watched George place the condom at the head of his cock. He could feel his blush returning as he watched George push the condom over the rest of his cock by thrusting his pelvis to meet his hand in one smooth motion.

Philip swallowed and turned back hoping that George didn't see him 

The smaller boy felt George move behind him, his monster of a cock being guided and pressed against Philip's entrance. Philip sucked in a breath and bit down and tenced, gripping the sheets again tightly. Anxiously, he closed his eyes and tried to get ready for the pain.

George spreaded Philip's cheeks wide before generously lubricating both his cock and Philip's butthole. George grabbed his dick and began swirling it against his puckered hole. The tip of his cock slipped just inside Philip though just barely enough to give him a taste of what was to come.

That was enough to get another whimper out of Philip, feeling as though now he was completely exposed to the older. 

George savored the beautiful sight in front of him. Philip's flushed cheeks, pupils blown wide, hair messily spread against his back and shoulders, pretty full lips parted. Now he was definitely sure that he had seen him somewhere, and it was driving him crazy because he couldn't figure out where from.

A gold glittery object caught hold of George's attention it what is what appeared to be a first-place debate team trophy but that wasn't what caught his attention. 

No what caught his attention was that trophy had a striking resemblance to the trophy that he had at home, one that he had together with a classmate. He squinted his eyes focusing on the words written at the bottom of it. George couldn't see much but one word that he read from it almost made him fly backwards.

_'P. Ham'_

"Hamilton?!" George sputtered out his thoughts out loud without thinking, his voice booming across the room with unrestricted volume.

The young Hamilton blanched at the sound of his last name and quickly darted away from him, scrambling onto the bed and covering his body with the large silk cover. 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this earlier!" George yelled again, his mind going white hot with anger.

"I-I just thought-" Philip started but was swiftly cut off.

"What? That you could use me like this?!" George snapped, his voice lightly croaking as if he was actually hurt at the thought of what he said being true. "Sick."

"No! Please don't leave!" Philip begged as he began rambling on his voice going from croaking, to broken sobs of desperation. "I'm sorry!"

Philip hadn't realized that he had started crying. It was only when he felt the hot wetness streaking down his chin and dripping onto the pillow under him, his vision being blurry and his lower lip wobbling that he noticed it.

"I wasn't trying too!" Philip bawled, covering his face with his trembling hands as an attempt to hide his tears.

His body was shaking, not due to the fact that he lied to George but because of the entire arrangement in general. He felt a sudden disgust in himself Philip Hamilton; the oldest son of the Secretary of State, called the prostitute, a male prostitute to make it worse.

But that was the least of his troubles even if he did manage to convince George to stay that didn't guarantee he wouldn't tell others. It would ruin his family's name for good. His father merely scratched the surface but this would demolish it.

Philip was full on sobbing at this point, not able to contain his cries anymore. The smaller boy couldn't stop.

George immediately halted his yelling.

"Hamilton." He called out, voice out of breath.

Philip didn't answer.

"Hamilton!"

Still no answer, just loud and paining cries.

"Philip!" His voice had gotten louder, worried. The rules of his job flew out of the window his professionalism, nonchalant persona, all of it. This was George Eacker, the George Eacker that had been crushing on Philip for just as long as Philip had been longing after him. 

The George Eacker that had avoided making eye contact to avoid any awkward confrontations for months at a time. The George Eaker that always requested that the teacher pair him up with Phillip, and whenever the teacher would question it would say 'Because his intelligence rivals my own.' as an excuse.

That's who he was, and that's who he needed to be at this moment.

Without warning he crawled between Philip's legs and snatched his hands away from his face, revealing Philip's tear drenched face and his uncontrolably rising and falling chest the boy couldn't breathe properly due to his heavy crying. The image made something in George's chest pang, concern blooming, "Philip please, I-I'm sorry."

He leaned over the crying boy, trying to get his attention. They locked eyes, his gaze being able to calling Philip down a bit. George cupped the side of his wet face with one of his hands, and swallowed hard. He stayed like that for a moment staring deep into Philip's hazel eyes.

"Just breathe okay?" George said never breaking eye contact with him. He done that before and running away from this obviously didn't help the first time around. "It's okay."

"No it's not you don't understand," Philip shook his head as his voice croaked out his next words. "I could have told you but I-"

"I get it," George said quietly, looking away from Philip for a second. "At least I think I do."

His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. George leaned down slowly, he stroked over Philip's cheek with his thumb gently. Philip's heart started beating faster and his eyes never left George for a second.

"And it doesn't bother me," George mumbled, feeling himself heat up getting lost in the other boys eyes.

"I don't think you ge-MMH!"

Without warning he pulled Philip's head forward and pushed his lips against Philip's slightly open ones. A muffled gasp escaped his lips as he felt the firm pressure of George's mouth on his.

It was a moment of bliss for George, and eventually he closed his eyes even though Philip's were wide open. George felt the gentle lips gracing his own, and loved every moment of it. The sparks on his tongue, the jitters in his gut, and most of all -- Philip.

George, who still had his own lips pressed on Philip's had his eyes shut. It was a moment of bliss for him, and eventually Philip closed his eyes as well. Philip felt the gentle lips gracing his own, and loved every moment of it. He didn't move back from George but leaned in more into their kiss.

That's when George felt one of Philip's hands on his neck, he reacted on pure instinct. Philip's muscular arms wrapped around George's neck as he pressed his own lips against his. Her eyes slid shut as she drowned in the new sensations that were invading his body. 

It was the mere ghost of the kiss, scared and unsure but the feeling it sparked between them made them both eager to carry on deepening their passionate moment. Philip slid her previously limp arms down George's back, gently digging his short nails into his back.

All the nervousness and shock melted away from the two, and was now replaced with heat of completeness with one another. George couldn't even bring himself to notice the nude body under him pressing against his own, cocks rubbing against one another at every movement they made.

It didn't even matter. All he could feel was the warmth overflowing his body. They both started breathing out of their noses, not wanting to end the beautiful kiss. 

They broke the kiss together and Philip's hand rolled up to grab the hand that belonged to George that was on his cheek. George snuggled his face into Philip's long curly hair, Philip wrapped his arms around George tighter finally feeling at peace.

George smiled against Philip's cheek wiping away his tears, with that he sat up slightly with the realization if they were both still nude. He between Philip's spread legs. He used his arms to hold himself up abruptly when an idea creeped into his mind.

George adjusted his hips, pleased to see that they were both still appropriately lubricated. Even looked back at Philip who was still too caught up to realize Georgia's movements.

George looked at Philip and blushed. "I like you too."

Lining the tip of his dick up with Philip's quivering hole, he lightly pushed against it. Philip gasped sharply when he felt the weight of George's cock press against him, diffusing into a series of quiet whimpers. He heard George chuckle above him, a deep and dark sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

Philip looked up at him, but that's when George abruptly leaned down to connect their lips into another kiss. George feverishly slammed his throbbing cock into Philip.

Philip violently pulled away from George with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting them for a brief moment until it snapped. He rested his head back against the pillows as a long moan escaped past his lips.

George's hands slid up the backs of Philip's thighs, gripping him behind his knees to keep him spread. A whine tumbled from Philip's mouth as he pushed Philip's legs back against his shoulders, putting himself out on full display for George. 

George took in a shuddery breath as he felt himself bottom out within Philip. He looked down, the heat in his gut simmering when he saw his own cock buried deep in Philip's ass.

His length twitched and he pressed his hips in just a bit further to press harder into his prostate. Philip's nails sank into the bed, his teeth clenched as he arched his back. 

George was trying to catch his breath as being intimately connected to Philip had overwhelmed him. His cock was throbbing against his hot walls, demanding that he start his thrusting into Philip's tightness.

Philip was stretched beyond anything he'd ever felt, his whole body feeling like it was stuffed, penetrating him so deep it made him shudder. He trembled and groaned forgetting how to swallow, forgetting how to breathe. George filled his ass completely. It filled him with heat and his tight-drawn body sparked and trembled with new sensations.

George's eyes roamed down Philip's frame from his freckled face to his toned muscles to his weeping erection.

The sudden action of filling Philip made him light-headed. He was enveloped by Philip's warmth, his tight walls squeezing around him. 

George's lips quivered for a moment before he was able to speak. "L-Let me.. _ah_...sh-show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, well that was long as fuck, longer than my other one actually. I originally didn't plan to make it this long or have as much fluff but then more ideas kept on piling up in my head and I just said fuck it ya know?


	3. Work, Work

Jefferson sat at his large desk, his brows were furrowed and he had a pen in between his lips as the gently nibbled at the end of it. It was the middle of the night, two a.m. if he had to guess and yet he was still up deep in thought. Was he angry? No not really their wasn't necessarily a reason for him to be, he had just one the presidential election thanks to Hamilton but that seemed to be the problem.

He was there with Alexander to witness his short speech about how Burr was quite indecisive, which was true but it still puzzled the man. Why he would choose his political rival over a man he's known for years?

All of Hamilton's actions we're quite questionable now that Jefferson had thought about it deeper. Even though he would never admit it, while he was in France he did hear tales about the ambitious man and his rough start in life. How the immigrant had somehow landed into the heart of a Schuyler sister, survived the vicious war, and even became Washington's right hand man.

Jefferson's personal conclusion was after the death of Hamilton dearest friend Jonh Laurens that he had just shut down emotionally and became bitter. That would explain how a man could cheat on a Schuyler, which Thomas thought you'd have to be crazy to do anyway.

He personally had affections for one of the sisters. The eldest of Trio Angelica Schuyler, of whom he exchanges letters with weekly. She was a rare beauty, her silky raven coils and dazzling chocolate eyes were quite a sight for Thomas but that wasn't the only reason for his affections, oh no.

Her literary sense and intelligence was another reason for the man to find himself underneath her spell. He admired her bravery to speak out for topics of the opposite gender, as it was a very taboo and touchy subject.

Thomas leaned back in his chair remembering one of his encounters with the young lady she was full of ambition and quite stubborn, definitely the sister-in-law of Alexander. 

Though she had slapped him across the face which would have turned most men off, but for some reason it made him want her that much more. Angelica had a sharp wit and an even shaper tongue, plus a bold attitude all wrapped up in a body of a classy lady with beauty and grace. It made Angelica so much more against the sea of passive trophy wives.

Though he did avoid any meetings he could if there was even a rumor that she was there, he would gaze at her beauty and spunk from afar.

A gentle tap on his freshly polished wooden office door snitched him out of his thoughts. He stood up almost immediately as his brows furrowed deeper, who could that possibly be at this hour? He didn't have any prior knowledge of there being visitor either.

"Come in!" He yelled, it wasn't overly loud, just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear him. 

"Hello to you too Thomas." A gentle voice spoke, opening the door then closing it softly behind them. 

Something inside of Jefferson jerked at the use of his first name, nobody called him that other than Madison and some members of his family. The only time it was really used was when him and Hamilton we're going at each other in their infamous debates, and even then it was just used by the shorter man to get a rise out of Jefferson.

"I see you've already made yourself quite comfortable." The voice spoke again and Thomas is mind almost imploded on itself at the realization of who it was.

"Miss Schuyler," Thomas spoke, feeling slightly uneasy. "What a surprise it is to see you."

Angelica took a seat in front of Jefferson's desk, draping her leg over the other, smoothing out her dress elegantly. She merely nodded her head at his greeting and set a pile neatly stacked papers on his desk. "Mr. Jefferson."

Thomas looked at her with a sense of anxiety, part of it being because last time he saw her in person he had a personal Angelica sized handprint across his face. He withdrew the pen from his lips quickly and placed it on his desk, heaving a deep sigh to calm himself. He was the president now, the face and leader of the country and he refused to let himself be undone by this woman.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." Thomas spoke, softening his tone as he sat down in his chair, as smoothly as he could given the situation. 

"I've come here to speak with you." Angelica replied.

He swallowed hard, remembering his place before speaking bluntly. "On what accounts?"

Angelica gracefully stood up, a facial expression of deep thought ran across her face quickly as she began to pace slowly in front of Thomas's desk. "As you know, I have been quite vocal on the social movements for women Thomas,"

The same jerking feeling hit Thomas again at the use of his first name, God why was she so headstrong on using it? He let out a huff of air and stood up trying to assort his authority. " 'Mr. President' will suffice, I'm the head of this country now, I expect to be addressed as such Miss Schuyler."

Angelica turned back to look at him, her look going from confidant to shock in a millisecond before she quickly washed it over with gentleness before Thomas could see. "Yes of course, my apologies Mr. President."

Thomas smiled to himself feeling as if he had finally beat her at some mental competition. "Due continue."

She straightened herself back up and begin her pacing once more, her sharp heels clicking on the surface of Thomas' dark wood floor. 

"As I was saying," Her eyes shifted to him, trying to win this odd dominance battle, loving the way Thomas shuffled slightly at her look. 

"The work that I do has stirred up quite a bit of attention, which of course I am very appreciative of." She looked at her ring finger, taking a deep breath before speaking her next sentence.

"But even then there's only so much that I can say and do given the way that our country perceives my gender." She turned slightly to look at him.

"I can't do this alone not without fair rights Mr. President. I can't even speak as freely as I could before due to my matrimony." She looked in her ring and squeezed it into a fist, feeling just a tiny bit of frustration that was directed at the small piece of jewelry.

Thomas took a deep breath and tapped his fingernails against the desk, feeling some form of envious frustration at the mentioning of her husband. "Miss Schuyler, he is your husband it is your duty to obey him."

She huffed out a sharp breath and clasped her hands together quietly. "And yet he pays no mind to me, as if I'm some handmaiden."

Thomas opened his mouth to try to say something sensible back to the woman, but Angelica seemed to cut him off. "I saw you tauting Hamilton referring to that awful Reynolds Pamphlet that day."

Thomas looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "That I was, he was wrong to commit adultery against your sister."

Angelica gave a bittersweet smile, and stopped her pacing briefly. To this day that memory still hurt her soul. "But imagine if it was my sister who committed that very same crime."

"It would still be wrong Miss Schuyler, she has no special privileges." Thomas said back quickly feeling more frustration build up.

"But Alexander does." She snapped back bitterly.

Thomas gritted his teeth at her words. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, do you not remember the backlash he received?"

"And do you not remember the backlash Maria received?" Angelica snapped angrily, her eyes burning. "Her child that was taken away from her? Her baby Mr.President." 

Thomas was trembling inside but he couldn't show it he refused to he mustered up another look of authority and stared her down. "Watch yourself." 

Angelica pressed her lips together withdrawing from saying something that would ultimately get her into a series of unfortunate events. She pressed her hands against Thomas's desk and look down at it as if she was going to break it in half. "I feel as if I shouldn't have to fight for these rights in the first place."

Angelica went silent, Thomas was as well. He went around the table and gently grabbed one of her hands, giving her a half smile. Angelica looked up at him for the first time in her life with something that wasn't some form of backhandedness. 

"Thom- Mr. President, your position is so unique, the power you have is incomparable in this nation." She said pulling her hand back, smiling a forced smile.

Something hurt him inside the way she pulled her hands away from him. His eyes flickered with pain before he looked away from her. He swallowed before commenting coldly. "That's the way the world works."

"And you can change the way it works, you have the power to." She said moving back into his sights. Angelica leant forward slightly while talking, her cleavage now slightly more visible in her classic pink dress. Thomas went silent for a moment before slightly shaking his head. Why did she do this to him?

Angelica took a deep breath deciding that for once in her life her femininity was going to be used for something she swore she would never do. The thought of stooping as low as what she was about to do took a shot at her pride, but she would do anything for her cause.

In a male-dominated society, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. She turned from Thomas taking a deep breath and turned back with a tiny smirk. Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping that she missed his little daze.

But she didn't 

Angelica never missed anything.

"Ya know," She purred lightly slowly stalking her way up to him. "Your temperament with me is absolutely astonishing."

Thomas backed up slightly at the sudden change of her approach, slightly scared. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her advance. "What?"

She hummed to herself running her hand up Thomas' sleeve. "Almost as astonishing as your mind, a mind at work."

Thomas could feel himself sweating as his body grew hotter with each click of her heels. "M-Miss Schuy-"

"You see, I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine," Angelica said seductively curving her body as she walked, her smirk only growing on her face. "So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane."

Now that she was mentioning it, Thomas was actually considering the fact that just she might actually be insane. He couldn't even talk, eyes going wide while staring at the woman, feeling his back hit up against his desk.

"You want a revolution?" Angelica asked rubbing her hands against Thomas's chest. Jefferson's lips moved but no words came out, the only thing he could seem do was grip his desk.

"I want a revelation." She purred, dangerously close to his lips. "So listen to my declaration,"

"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal," She had placed her hands on either side of Jefferson, trapping the man. "And I've told my sisters that when I meet Thomas Jefferson,"

Angelica reached behind him grabbing the stack of papers she had placed there when she first arrived the sudden movement making Thomas gulp.

"I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel," Swiftly she snatched the papers of the desk and slammed them into Thomas' chest roughly, making him almost fall back first into his own desk. He barely caught himself by grasping the edge of the desk with one hand, eyes wide.

"Please..." Angelica whispered huskliy into Thomas' ear, smiling against it.

"M-Miss Schyl-" Thomas began, cut off by Angelica's pointer finger pressing against his lips.

"Angelica will suffice, I'm the wife of a politician and financier, I expect to be addressed as such Mr. President." She purred, smirking.

Thomas' face scrunched up with the fury towards the woman, going horribly red on his cheeks. He felt like he was losing at her games yet again, how she managed to do this to him he had yet to figure out, but for the time being he wouldn't let himself mentally submit to her.

"This is why you damn women need to keep your fucking lips closed." Thomas snapped at the girl, face scrunched up with the fury towards the woman, going horribly red on his cheeks.

He slid past her, surprising Angelica briefly. "You don't know how to shut up for the life of you,"

Thomas glared at her from were he stood, a since of cruelty in him. "Your our disrespectful, small minded, inferiors and tonight that's all you've proved to me."

Angelica opened her mouth and for the first time in forever, she was cut off. "Physically weak and overly emotional."

"The only thing your useful for is birthing as nature intended!" Thomas spat, walking back over to his desk.

Angelica's face blanched at his tone, feeling as if his words just stabbed her through the chest. She wanted to slap him just that she did months ago. To grab him by that massive hair that was just as big as his ego, to slam his face into that desk of his.

But she didn't. Instead she took a deep breath and pulled her hands into fists at her sides, controlling her anger. She would have to for the time being, this was her one chance to speak to Thomas alone.

Although she did have other opportunities to talk to him but those were in crowded rooms and bustling crowds. She figured if she was going to convince him she would need to get him alone that way they could truly be on a one-on-one conversation.

She allow the feelings that angrily buzzed around in her head to slowly float away,

"That's all you think we're good for, huh?" She said tediously, her tongue was laced with the saying venomous tone Thomas had used, though only because his back was turned.

He didn't respond he merely continued to stared back at her in disbelief that she was still talking at this point. 

"Did I studder?" Thomas said harshly and began walking back towards his desk once more.

Thomas was almost at his desk when he felt a cold hand grab his left arm. He turned as nonchalantly as he could manage at the moment and to his surprise, he was met with a pissed off Angelica.

Thomas tore his arm away from her death grip and finally sat down in his desk, glaring once more at her. "If you have no further statements, I would like for you to vacate the premises immediately."

Thomas look down at the papers in front of him that were hers and began reading over them. She balls up her fist at his boldness not expecting that out of him and barked out her next word. "No."

Thomas slammed his hand on the table and looked at her with fierceness. "Excuse me?"

Angelica froze. She'd never actually thought she'd be doing this, and just for a second, she worried she was wrong for doing this. Something inside told her she was wrong somehow. But she was a persistent, bold even. She felt like she had to.

And now that she had his attention, she reaches up under her dress and pulls down her panties, flicking them off her brown heeled boots. Thomas choked on his own spit, temporarily paralyzed by her actions.

"Whore," He said stiffly. Angelica swallowed swiftly regretting her actions, as Jefferson glared on at her.

"As if I'd take - sexual favors in exchange for political policies. No. Offer something better or this is where your discussion ends."

Angelica searched his face for a moment, looking for signs that Thomas might break, but the Virginian's hard eyes don't waver which somehow in raged her even more. 

She wasn't big on ceremony, she wasn't trying to be or did she have the time to. Angelica definitely failed the seductress test. Honestly Thomas never really thought that there was an _unsexy_ way for a woman to remove her clothes, but now he could say with certainty that there is. 

But at the moment Thomas couldn't say anything, not even if he wanted to. He just sat their watching the women remove her articles of clothing harshly, even ripping the side of her dress sleeve.

She stared at him dead in the face and scowled, her cheeks flushing shades of red in anger and sudden embarrassment at her actions. She had a simple lacey bralette on it's color being as white as snow and her classic brown boots. Not that Thomas would even have noticed her atire due to his intense staring into her eyes as if he was just too shocked to even gaze at her anywhere else.

Angelica swallowed a sudden lump in her throat at the realization of her actions and the rush of heat that nipped at her chocolate skin. And looked away stomping towards him to try to brush off her flustered mental state.

She still wasn't big on ceremony, she just angrily threw herself into Thomas' lap. Angelica was facing him and straddled Thomas, facing Thomas, feet on floor.

"Nice model," Angelica she said, huffing like a child after being told off, as if everything she just did was completely normal and she just had to make a sarcastic comment.

At this point Thomas felt like if he stayed around this woman any longer he was somehow going to absorb some of her nonchalantly, as impossible as that seemed to him.

He tried to move his mouth to say something at the very least sensible to the situation, but no sentence was compatible enough for what was happening to him at this moment.

But if Thomas did somehow find the strength in him to speak he would have beamed at the compliment, as he did put a lot of work into this new model. This was his fourth attempt at his new form of chair accompanied with wheels which he decided to name 'swivel chair'. This one being the one that hasn't collapsed so far, he also managed to get the wheels perfectly balanced.

The arm ends were substantially covered in leather and padded, the idea being that when he slid the chair towards the desk it doesn't make contact wood on wood and cause any damage. The chair also had the custom-made seat cushion covered with imported dyed leathers from France, truly one of a kind.

But instead of saying any that or any other phrases that would have distracted him from the subject at hand he just slowly blinked. His bottom lip twitched slightly once he had found three words that summed up every thing that has happened in the past thirty minutes. 

"What the fuck."

Angelica gave him a look that was the perfect blend between anger, slight embarrassment and utter disbelief. 

"You said that we women are useless." She said trying her hardest not to get even more angry than she already was, doing that would only end in disaster. Usually whatever she got in the heat of the moment she would commence and doing something idiotic, most of the time violent, as proven by their last encounter.

"And I intend on changing your mind, we will be in that sequel if it kills me." Angelica replied. Thomas blanched again, choking on his tongue. How the hell could Angelica say that with a straight face?

At first Thomas thought she was joking but that thought left as soon as it came at the realization that this woman was almost entirely naked, and the tone of her voice did nothing but seal that thought.

Oh she was serious. Dead serious.

"If this is what I have to do then so be it," Angelica purred, leaning forward.

She brushed her lips against his ear. Her body arched seductively over his frame. She traced the outline of his ear with her tongue. Her hot breath against his neck. "If you won't help me, I suppose I'll just have to help myself."

Thomas clutched at the arms of his chair as Angelica leant back but kept her groin hovering inches from his, bent just enough over his chest to give him a perfect view of her cleavage within the bra.

Her black hair stopped just below her shoulders. Even in his dimly candlelit office, he could still see how perfect her her raven coils were against her face, which was free of any makeup. 

Angelica's natural beauty allowed her to skip the foundation and powder unlike most other women, that being another reason why Thomas found himself being so fond of her. He found it hard to believe this slim beauty in front of him was the same fierce graceful woman that interrupted his lectures with her memorized facts.

"Thomas," She whispered breathly, purposefully using his first name and straining her voice to get a reaction out of him. But even though he's conscious of that the sound still sends a rolling wave of heat though Jefferson's body.

Angelica huffed quietly to herself realizing that she would have to amp it up. She parted her legs as wide as she could without losing balance, using her back muscles to keep herself from falling backwards onto the ground.

She rubbed her fingers against her inner thighs slowly a small smirk forming on her face once more, giving Jefferson a wonderful, taunting view of everything below his navel. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked tensely, embarrassed by the way he can't help rome his eyes over the curves of the eldest Schuyler's still covered breasts.

Angelica looked up at him with a fierce blush and stone cold eyes "If you won't help me, I suppose I'll just have to help myself," She responds with a shrug, if her plan was going to work the way she needed it to, she was going to have to play hard to get.

She knew from the get-go that Thomas was too stubborn and prideful to just have have sex with her for a favor. She needed him to beg for it, to practically be babbling on the floor. It was humiliating for her to say at the very least, but she was desperate as much as she hated to admit it to herself.

Thomas flushes and glares down at Angelica. He tried to muster up a look of anger but he found it almost impossible at the realization that she was once again out doing him at his own game. Things were supposed to go a lot differently this time but apparently that meant absolutely nothing to Angelica.

It's not fair, it's just not fair to Thomas to have bear witness to this. What did he do to deserve this? A torture at this degree? Sure he had his fair share of dirty work but who hasn't?

And it's not fair, to hear the little stifled moans Angelica was making and not get to run his fingers though her wonderful shiny coils, or feel the smooth skin of her hips under his palms. He wants to, oh how he wants to, but he had to be the bigger person. He told himself that he was above selling out his political views, especially over a woman that he barely knew.

He told himself that he was different from Hamilton, that he wasn't going to stoop down to the level of sexual enjoyment and risk his political position. He had to be different than Alexander, in his eyes he was practically better than him at everything anyway.

She took two fingers and slowly guided them between her legs, humming with the action. They made their way down to her inner labia where she began to rub in a smooth up and down motion.

 _"Thomas please~"_ She mutters breathly, purposefully straining her voice to get a reaction out of him. But even be conscious of this fact the sound still sends a rolling wave of heat though Jefferson's body. 

He shifts uncomfortably in his his seat, following every motion of her nimble fingers. She grips his hips and begins to slowly grind her waist up against his pelvis, which in turn cause Jefferson to lurch forward in his chair.

"Then let me help you." Thomas mumbled, although it was more directed towards himself, he wanted to control himself badly. To convince himself that he didn't want this.

But Angelica shooke her head and made a pouting sound that came out almost like a whine.

"You don't really want to help me," Angelica said. "To help us."

She then she groaned and threw her head back. "I need a sequel Thomas."

Thomas took his lower lip between his teeth and dug his fingernails into the seat until he felt like he was going to rip them through the leather. He would do anything at this point to gain some sense of control. But Angelica made him so uncontrollably desperate that he could barely think at that point.

"Angelica." He croaked out. "You know it'll take so long to write and not everyone will listen to it anyways..."

Angelica squeezed around his hips and whined. "Please, Thomas please. Please I need you."

"Then let me." He said almost sounding like he was begging. But again Angelica shooke her head, this time being so that her hair could dramatically spill across her shoulders. Thomas could feel his knees slowly starting to tremble under the pressure of her weight and the uncomfortable tightness of his erection pressing against his magma pants, they combined together making a beautiful sensation of pain.

"But I _need_ it..."

"I can't," Jefferson stressed. He refused to plea to Angelica, but he was kidding himself at this point. The effects she had on him made it apparent that she was winning this tug of war without fail.

Angelica let out a shaky breath. "I need you, _please._ I need you Thomas."

Thomas released the arms of his chair and curl his hands up into fist, nails marking little crescent moons into his own palms. This whole situation was crumbling out of control, leaving him clinging desperately to a single thread that was his ethics.

He could practically hear it the pages of his conscience ripping apart with every sound from Angelica's irresistible plump lips, every time he looked at her her slim physique.

"I'll ride you..." Angelica breathed into his ear, slowing the roll of her hips.

Thomas swallowed and groaned . "I-"

Angelica let out a sultry whine. "Please Thomas, do this for me. Do it and I'll ride you so _good_ , just help me." She groans again.

Jefferson looked away thinking that maybe if he didn't look at her directly that his mind would be somewhat cleared, at least enough to properly assess the situation. But that only seemed to make it worse. His mind went into hyperdrive and at this point he didn't even have to look at her to know what was undoubtably staring at him; a dark skinned beauty contorted with pleasure, lovely midnight hair, brilliant eyes dark and hooded, whose petite body was grinding against his hips endlessly.

Thomas clutched at the arms of his chair as Angelica's other hand come up to fist his hardening cock. His eyes snapped open at the feeling of her slender fingers grasping at his cock, his breathing horse and sudden.

Quickly she slipped one slender finger inside herself before Jefferson even had the time to register the feeling of her hands gripping his cock through the fabric. Of course Thomas immediately put his attention on that, making him ready to explode with all of these sudden feelings of arousal.

He felt like he couldn't take it anymore, too much was happening all at once. He was already fighting to follow his morals, but that last action that Angelica did was just too much for any man to handle.

And just like that, Jefferson snapped like the bowstrings of a tightly wound violin, fraying at his edges of his mind. The tension that was his morals collapsed under Angelica's influence, as they disappeared into nothingness.

"Okay!" Thomas yelled although it sounded more like a raspy squeak, he couldn't take it anymore it was too much all of this was just too much. "Please, Angelica!"

It was at this point that Angelica knew that she had Thomas right where she wanted him, vulnerable and desperate. Honestly she never thought she would get this far or that Thomas would even break it all, but now that she had him taking the bait she needed to make sure that this exchange would go in her favor.

Thomas had no more than a split second to register everything that was going on before Angelica's fingers dig into his hair and yank his head back, neck bared. Thomas' eyes snapped open and he's staring at the ceiling, his nostrils are flaring and his chest heaves as he tries to breathe. He can't really breathe right though and Angelica's hand tight in his hair, pulling against his scalp felt like the answer to all his prayers.

"Ms. Schuyler." Angelica growled, going perfectly still against him. Even though she was married and that technically wasn't her surname anymore for some reason she still went by it. For her it was more of a sign of female empowerment than anything else.

"M-Ms. Schuyler." Thomas stuttered out, the feeling of having Angelica's hands yanking his hair was making it so difficult for him to think straight. "P-Please, Ms. Schuyler."

"Better." Angelica said, has if she was unimpressed even though she wasn't. For the first time in her life she heard Thomas wine as if he was sorry for something. The power shift was something incredible and Angelica almost wanted to comment on it but she had to keep her image up for this plan to work. 

Angelica didn't waste any time she felt like she didn't have any spare time to do so. She felt as if she had to keep his attention for as long as possible for this to completely workout. Everything she did was calculated and time to perfectly for her idea to go smoothly. 

Quickly and without any sort of warning she yanked Thomas' pants down and pushed herself down on his length making Thomas choke and sputter with utter surprise. He attempted to speak although it was choked out and broken up, but before he could get it out he was met with the harsh feeling of being slapped.

Surprisingly to Angelica he bit back a moan and tried to not let it slip out as if he was embarrassed for liking it. Angelica decided to test this theory by squeezing her hands tighter inside of Thomas's hair which made tears prick at his eyes at the delicious sense of pain and he bit his lip. 

Smirking to herself Angelica began to slowly move her body up and down the only sound being the soft noises of their skin meeting up and the muffled groans from Thomas as he tried to hold himself back. He knew Angelica had won yet again, she always did.

That thought made a single groan slip out from his teeth and he braced himself for another slap, which Angelica was quick to give him. Thomas whimpered and rolled his eyes back at the pain again feeling a rush of heat go through his body.

Even though Angelica really had no clue what she was doing and her riding skills were sloppy, the way she _felt_ made up for it all. She was hot and tight, better than anything Thomas had ever experienced in his life.

She started getting faster with her hips each time their skin made up it made the soft wet slapping noise that Thomas had grown used to. The next thing he knew Angelica had her hands on his throat squeezing it as Thomas began to grunt. 

"My sequel, Thomas." Angelica said with the most threatening tone she could muster up at the moment. 

"Y-Yes ma'am- _ah._ " Thomas choked out before Angelica could even finish the rest of her sentence. She wasn't squeezing him hard enough to actually hurt him, but the choking plus the warm slick walls squeezing him tightly pumping up and down, then add in the fact that he felt like he was about to cum at any minute?

It was all too much to handle at the moment, he could hear the harsh sound of his nails going through the leather in his chair. 

His eyes rolled back in the entire world became a blur, the only thing he could properly register was the sound of Angelica huffing. Other than that the only noise was the rythm slapping of her hips meeting his.

He felt hot, as if his entire body was too big to actually fit in his skin. The muscles around his pelvis tightened and he had to close his eyes to keep the world from spinning, gritting his teeth and not even able to talk.

Before he could even think about telling Angelica that he was going to cum, Angelica pushed herself off of him and walked off to get her clothes.

The rush of cold air was a big contrast to what he had just been feeling, he chokes back a ruined sob at the feeling but he was too weak to say or do anything.

"As if I would give you the privilege of cumming in me." Angelica said with a mock in her tone, it was laced with a all-knowing smirk.

"F-Fuck you..." Thomas murmured, breathing heavily. He had a horrible case of blue balls, which only made his pain worse.

Angelina's icy seductive stare, bored drown on him, a stare that made him feel little and used. A feeling that made him almost shrink back in his chair, his cock was still painfully hard and he could do nothing but grown and watch it throb and switch.

"You just did Thomas." Angelica purred with sarcasm laced all around her words. She redressed herself as quickly as she undressed herself, rushed and harsh.

Thomas was still slumped on his leather swivel chair, weak and limp. Cock hard and still switching painfully.

"I'll be back tomorrow to discuss my terms." Angelica said glancing at the papers still on his desk before opening his office door.

Thomas made a little sound that was halfway between a whimper and a grunt, huffing quietly. The door shut with a quiet thump, but before it did the velvety voice of Angelica filled his ears, like a siren casting her song. 

And like a unsuspecting sailor he found himself entranced, yearning for her once more.

_"Au revoir Thomas..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Okay so this is my first story, also keep in mind that I'm a chick trying to write a sex scene between two men so take everything I say with a grain of salt.
> 
> Pacing what? Grammar errors who?


End file.
